A Rebellion Arises
by Akira Fudo12
Summary: When Arya begins her seven years at Hogwarts, she thinks it will be an easy seven years. There, she tries to discover more about her missing parents and about herself. But there is a rebellion arising, one that might destroy the wizarding world.


_Hey, I'm here with my first Harry Potter story. Excuse any mistakes that may appear. P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did because then I would be a billionaire. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 1**

She looked around Platform Nine and Three-quarters. She was eleven, the age that all wizards and witches get that revered letters from Hogwarts, with long black hair with gold streaks and soul reading blue eyes. Her name was Arya Delacy. Behind her, a middle aged blonde haired woman stood behind her talking excitedly to a conductor of the Hogwarts Express. Arya watched as the famous Harry Potter talked to his youngest son. She smiled and then focused her attention on the woman behind her. "Aunt Nancy, the train is going to leave soon, shouldn't the nice man take the trunk?" she asked as she motioned to her things and then the conductor.

"Oh, yes darling. Sir, can you please make sure that none of my niece's belongings are harmed on the journey?"

"Of course, madam. Don't worry." The man was just about to grab a cage containing a beautiful Barn Owl when a small hand stopped him.

Arya smiled at the man," I think Primrose would like it best if she rode with me." She opened the cage door and the bird flew to her shoulder where it perched. "Thank you, sir." The man gave her a puzzled look and then proceeded to gather up the rest of the belongings. "I guess I should get on the train before it leaves without me. Goodbye." The woman smiled tearfully as her niece hugged her thin frame.

"Be careful," she said.

Arya hurriedly jumped on the train and turned one last time," I will. Remember to-" but the rest of her words were drowned out as the train began moving. With a sigh, she gently stroked her owl. Someone then tapped her shoulder, she jumped. She then came face to face with the boy Harry Potter had been talking to, Albus Severus Potter. She gasped.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, fine."

He eyed her carefully, he was a few inches taller than her," So do you want to sit somewhere?"

"Sure, let's go."

"By the way, my name's Albus, Albus Potter." A few minutes later, Arya and Albus were sitting in an empty compartment, though they were soon joined by more people, all of which Albus seemed to know.

He first pointed to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and big, brown eyes, "This is Eliza Bell, daughter of famous Hogwarts chaser Katie Bell." He then gestured to a small girl with long, red hair and hazel colored eyes. "This is my cousin, Rose Weasley." Then he pointed to an older looking boy with the same colored eyes as Rose, but with short jet-black hair, "My older brother James Potter." Another boy named William Wood came next. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Son of famous Hogwarts keeper Oliver Wood," Albus had stated. Finally was an older yet more timid looking boy named Frank Longbottom. "His father is going to be teaching Herbology at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you all," said Arya shyly.

"So Albus, what's your friend's name anyway?" asked James.

"Oh yeah, that's right, what is your name?"

"My name is Arya, Arya Delacy."

Well than, pleasure to meet you Arya," Albus said. Soon the once empty compartment was filled with talk, about the Quidditch team and the new broom which was apparently called the Star Shooter. "It beats the Firebolt by a landslide," said William. "My dad told me." Arya didn't pay to much attention though, she merely stared out the window idly patting Primrose. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So which house would you like to be in Arya?"

"Pardon me?" she turned to see five faces looking expectedly.

Eliza spoke," I was just asking you what House you would want to be in?"

"Oh, um, I guess Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but as long as I get sorted you know," she said quickly and then turned away.

Albus faced her. "So what's your owl's name?" he asked, motioning to Primrose.

"Primrose. Don't you have an owl?"

"Yeah, but he's at home. Mum and Dad promised they would send him with their first letter."

"Is he a Snowy Owl like Hedwig was?"

"No, Dad thought it would be to sad to have another Snowy Owl so I got a Barn Owl like Primrose, James got a Great Horned, and Lily, my younger sister, got an Elf Owl."

"Cool, what's your owl's name?"

"Soren."

"I like it, and I'm sure Primrose would like to see him too." The owl hooted lightly. They laughed and continued talking until someone barged in through the door. Arya thrust her hand into her robes and pulled out something white," Aguamenti!"

A very startled, and wet, Professor Slughorn walked through the door. "I come to ask if both Mr. Potters and everybody else in this compartment would join me for a lunch and I get drenched. Who was the one who cast the spell?" Arya quietly got up and stood in front of the Professor.

"It was me sir, I cast the spell." Then, Professor Slughorn started laughing, his voice booming.

"For a witch with no experience, you seem to have a way with a wand. May I see it?" Arya handed him a well taken care of white wand. "What is it?"

"It is white birch with a phoenix feather."

"Oh, and what is the name of the phoenix from which this feather comes from?"

"Mr. Ollivander said it was a wild phoenix whose name I never remember."

"Ah, well then, will you, along with both Mr. Potters, Miss Wood, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bell, and Miss Weasley, join me for lunch in compartment C this afternoon?" Arya looked over at the others.

"Yes, we shall Professor," interrupted Rose.

"Well I must get going. I shall see you seen Miss-"

"Delacy, but my name is Arya."

"Very well Miss Delacy." He left and waddled down the hallway until he was out of sight.

"Who was that?" asked Arya.

"Professor Slughorn, he teaches potions and could very much retire though he claims he is still too young," explained William.

"Oh."

"So how did you know that spell?" questioned James.

Arya blushed," I might have been looking over my Charms book as soon as I bought it." Everybody laughed and continued talking. About two hours later, everybody was in their Hogwarts robes and seated at a large circular table with Professor Slughorn and a few other students.

"Ah, good to see you Arya, this is Scorpius. His father is Draco Malfoy. This is Nami Chang, daughter of Cho Chang." The introductions kept continuing. By dessert, everybody knew each other and what made their family so significant, the main reason was because their parents had helped in the war against Voldemort nineteen years ago. Finally, they got to Arya. "So Miss Delacy, who are your parents?"

Arya shifted uncomfortably, "I do not know, sir. I live with my Aunt, a Muggle, and she doesn't like talking about them, though I do know that they went missing ten years ago." She looked down the whole time. Albus looked at Rose shocked. They had not known this about Arya.

"Well that is most unfortunate. I am very sorry for your loss," Professor Slughorn said between bites.

"Don't be Professor." When lunch was over, Nami walked over to Arya.

"I hope I'll see you soon," she said.

"Yeah, you too." The rest of the train ride went smoothly. Soon they were at Hogwarts. Arya looked amazedly at the castle. "I can't believe I'm actually here," she whispered.

"Me too." Soon, a rather large man holding a lantern came over to them. "Hagrid!" Albus said excitedly.

"Hello Albus, how are you?"

"Well, and you Hagrid?"

"Healthy as a unicorn, but very busy. We have some new baby Hippogriffs, show 'em to you later." Then, noticing Arya, he asked," So who is your friend."

Arya looked up at him," My name is Arya Delacy, sir."

"Oh well, I may be your teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, but there is no need to call me sir or even professor for that matter." All of a sudden, Primrose came from above and landed on her shoulder.

"Arya, you might want to get your owl to owlery," noted Hagrid.

"I don't think Primrose knows where it is."

"I'll take her," he replied. He extended an arm onto which Primrose happily perched. "Now you first years get on the boat and mind the giant squid."

Once in the boat with Albus, Arya asked," First years?"

"As in first year at Hogwarts. James and the others are third years, the girl we met at lunch, Nami Chang, is a second year as is Scorpius."

"What House are they in then?"

"James, Eliza, Frank, and William are in Gryffindor of course, Nami is in Ravenclaw like her mother was, and Scorpius in in Slytherin just like his mother and father."

"Oh, now I understand. It seems as if everybody is in the same House their parents were in." She sighed," These are the times I wish I knew more about my parents. They were not Muggles, I know from what little my Aunt told me about them, but I don't know what House they were in nor if they even attended Hogwarts." She looked up at the full moon. Albus felt sorry for her, sure he didn't know his grandparents from his dad side, but at least his Dad and Mum were alive. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't. "But I got over it a long time ago, it happened a long time ago." Albus listened in silence from behind her, thinking.

"I'm sure you can find out more about them here."

She turned her head around to look at him," Thanks Albus."

After the boat ride, the first years assembled in a big hall. There, a large cat with strange markings around its eyes joined them. The cat then changed into none other than Headmistress McGonagall. "Hello students, I am Headmistress McGonagall. I will also be your teacher for Transfiguration. Soon we shall walk into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into a House. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each has their own great history and each has produced great wizards and witches. Now come, time to be sorted." The Headmistress led them into a large room. There were four long tables, over each one, a banner flew. On the four banners were four symbols. A lion, badger, raven, and serpent hung proudly in the air. In the air, a hundred candles floated. Where the roof should be, a galaxy of stars and the moon shone through.

"It's magical," Arya whispered to Albus.

"Well of course it is," he joked back. They were interrupted when they came to a stop and Professor McGonagall brought out an old hat.

It looked at them and then said," I am a old hat, made long ago for one purpose. I am an old hat that has done its job well. An old hat that is used to sort. I am an old hat used to place. Place in four houses, equal in their status and nobility. Sorting and choosing is my place. Each year I go older and older yet, there are more students to place. Whatever is an old hat like me to do. For I am an old hat you see. Yet there is something stirring in this great pot. I feel it tearing at my seams. I fear there may be no more students to place, but right now there is. Come, begin the sorting." One by one, Professor McGonagall called a student. Each time one went up, the sorting hat was placed on his or her head and then called out a House.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called," Delacy, Arya." She went up the stairs and sat nervously on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Oh difficult, as difficult as that Potter boy I was placed upon all those years ago."

"Do you mean James or-" she whispered, but she was cut off.

"No, no. I am talking of Harry Potter, the one who would've done well in Slytherin. Now I see a great mind here, but a lot of courage. A willing heart filled to the brim with an eagerness for something. To show a name for yourself. Then why do I find a little insecurity? Is it your parents? What do you think I spoke of today earlier? You shall make a name for yourself, perhaps even greater than the name Harry Potter, don't you worry, but where? I shall think- GRYFFINDOR!" Everybody at the Gryffindor table cheered. Arya took off the hat, placed it on the stool, and then took her place next to Eliza. Soon, all the first years were sorted into their appropriate Houses. Albus and Rose both were sorted into Gryffindor. Out of all the students though, Arya was the one who took the longest. All the teachers looked at least once during the feast, especially Headmistress McGonagall. She was looking at her the whole time while giving the opening speech.

"I would like to welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. I hope we all have a wonderful year. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all anything, and I repeat anything from Weasley's Wheezes is not allowed. For a complete list, you may to Mr. Filch's office. Also, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to anyone. That includes anyone from first year, to seventh. Furthermore, I have one last announcement. After much thinking, we have decided to allow first years to bring brooms also enabling them to try out for the Quidditch team. You may see your team captain for more information. For now though, let the feast begin." As soon as the words left her mouth, a large plates filled with food appeared on the table. Arya gasped at the amount.

"Chicken?" James offered.

"Sure." Once the feast was over, the prefects led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," she commanded.

"Now listen first years," the prefect shouted. "The password is Windy Snow."

"Correct." The portrait then swung open to the Gryffindor common room. The boys were led up to one dormitory while the girls to another.

"Good night guys," waved Arya along with Rose as the two headed up to the girl's dormitory. Once in, they claimed beds right next to each other.

"This is so exciting, and it's left me super tired. I'm going to sleep," said Rose.

"Well goodnight." Arya said as she opened a window. She whistled long and deep. From the night, Primrose flew up and into the dormitory. "Hello," she whispered as she stroked the owl's feathers. Then she sat down and composed a long letter to her aunt about the day. After neatly tying it with a blue ribbon, she gave it to Primrose who held it gently in her beak looking at her with great black eyes. Arya carried the owl to the window," Take it home please." The bird let out a muffled hoot and took off into the night. She smiled and went to her bed _Maybe this won't be such a bad place at all_ she thought. A few minutes later, she was in a deep, comforting sleep.

_So how was it? I hope there weren't too many mistakes and please review. They are my inspiration. I hope you have a good Valentine's Day. Love you guys and I'll update soon. I promise. ;D_

_Akira Fudo_


End file.
